Pengin kayak dulu lagi!
by G09
Summary: Dengan bermodal minuman dari mbah dukun, Momoi berharap teman-teman basket yang lain mau memperhatikan dan menyayangi Kuroko serta kebersamaan tim akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi kok ...?/AkaKuroAka/Threeshot!
1. Minuman ajaib -,-'

**Kurobas punyanya Fujimaki T, ane cuma minjem tokohnya doang.**

**Main pair = AkaKuro****Aka**

**Setting-nya di SMP Teikou, ini cerita cuma three shot bae :D tadinya mo bikin oneshoot tapi berhubung nyampe lebih dari 4k word, walhasil dibagi-bagi menjadi tiga chap. Ehehe.**

**Yup, moga fik ini dapat menghibur lo-lo pada Xp**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berubah. Tak ada lagi yang namanya kerja sama tim. Tak ada lagi yang disebut kebersamaan. Tak ada lagi yang disebut teman.

Mereka satu tim, tapi mereka selalu berpencar. Tak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Mereka hanya akan bermain bersama ketika ada turnamen nasional.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah bagian dari mereka. Meski ia hanya pemain cadangan yang jarang turun ke lapangan.

Biasanya ketika pulang latihan, mereka akan pulang bersama. Saling bercanda dan tak jarang juga mampir ke konbini untuk membeli es krim loli sambil memainkan sebuah game. Atau bermain street basket di tepi jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kini semua itu hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kuroko rindu dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Semenjak tim terpecah belah begini, Kuroko selalu pulang sendirian. Ia jarang tersenyum lagi. Tiap latihan basket pun rasanya seperti berlatih sendiri. Aomine Daiki yang biasanya memberi semangat malah absen hampir setiap latihan berlangsung.

Kise Ryouta yang biasanya menempelinya seperti perangko sambil berceloteh dengan suara cemprengnya, sejak saat itu mulai ikutan bolos latihan. Cowok pirang itu beralasan dengan adanya jadwal pemotretan yang padat.

Apalagi Murasakibara Atsusi. Cowok kelewatan tinggi itu pun hampir tak pernah dijumpainya, kecuali saat ada turnamen.

Sedangkan Midorima Shintaro si wakil kapten memang yang paling rajin berlatih basket. Sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah seperti yang lainnya. Sayangnya, Kuroko tidak begitu akrab dengannya.

Pun dengan si kapten, Akashi Seijuuro. Yang menurut Kuroko merupakan dalang dibalik perpecahan tim.

Semenjak Akashi berubah kepribadian, semuanya menjadi kacau. Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa bisa Akashi menjadi sosok se-_annoying_ ini. Padahal dulu Akashi tidak begitu.

Akashi yang Kuroko kenal adalah Akashi yang baik hati, _easy going_, selalu berusaha untuk mempererat kerja sama dan kebersamaan tim, serta jangan lupakan dengan senyumannya yang selalu terukir di bibirnya.

Tapi sekarang, sosok malaikat Akashi seolah menjelma menjadi iblis. Akashi yang sekarang seperti tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali dan membiarkan tim inti seperti Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise dan Midorima untuk membebaskan kehadiran dalam latihan. Serta memecah belah tim. Lalu senyumannya kini menjelma menjadi seringai kejam.

Kuroko benci Akashi yang sekarang. Gara-gara Akashi, Kuroko jadi malas latihan. Gara-gara Akashi, Kuroko kehilangan kontak dengan teman SD-nya akibat dipermainkan oleh tim inti basket yang diketuai oleh Akashi. Padahal saat itu Kuroko meminta pada Akashi untuk tidak mempermainkan tim basket temannya itu. Akashi sih hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja, nyatanya malah menjatuhkan mental teman Kuroko dengan mencetak sepuluh kali lipat dari point tim teman Kuroko.

Intinya Kuroko benci Akashi yang sekarang. Maka mulai saat ini, Kuroko akan berhenti bermain basket. Kuroko sudah muak dengan si kapten merah itu.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kudengar kau keluar dari klub basket, apa itu benar?" Momoi Satsuki si gadis yang menjadi manager tim basket bertanya saat istirahat berlangsung. Gadis itu sampai repot-repot mendatangi kelasnya.

"Iya, Momoi-_san_. Aku sudah tidak akan bermain basket lagi," jawab Kuroko datar.

Momoi menunduk sedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tapi, kenapa?" katanya bergetar.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Sejujurnya Kuroko tidak tega melihat seorang cewek manis macam Momoi tampak ingin menangis begini. Kuroko jelas tahu alasannya. Momoi juga sama sepertinya. Cewek bersurai pink itu tidak suka kalau teman-temannya menjadi berjauhan begini.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Aku tidak bisa mengobrol denganmu. Aku sedang sibuk._ Bye_!" Kuroko buru-buru berbalik memasuki kelasnya. Tak mau terlalu lama di hadapan cewek itu. Kuroko tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Momoi.

T.T.T.T.T.T

Setelah Kuroko berlalu, setetes cairan bening meluncur dari mata Momoi, membasahi pipinya. Momoi dengan cepat pergi dari kelas Kuroko bersama suara isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Momoi sedih melihat Kuroko tampak biasa saja. Padahal dari sorot matanya yang kosong, Momoi dapat melihat kesepian, sakit hati, kecewa dan rasa sedih di dalamnya. Momoi tahu perasaan Kuroko.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Momoi harus membantu Tetsu-_kun_-nya.

Karena itulah, beberapa hari kemudian, Momoi tengah memegang sebotol minuman susu vanilla. Itu bukan sekedar susu vanilla biasa. Momoi mendapati minuman ini dari seorang dukun.

Seulas senyuman atau seringai terbit di bibir Momoi. Dengan minuman ini, kebersamaan tim akan terjalin kembali.

Momoi ingat kata-kata si dukun yang berucap bahwa barang siapa yang meminum minuman itu akan menjadi orang yang paling disayangi dan diperhatikan.

Dalam kasus ini, Momoi ingin memberikan minuman itu pada Kuroko agar teman-teman basketnya mau bersama Tetsu-_kun_-nya lagi. Dengan begitu Kuroko tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi. Dengan begitu mereka bakal bersama lagi.

Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, Momoi yakin Tetsu-_kun_-nya pasti mau bergabung lagi ke klub basket. Dengan begitu, Momoi bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan si doi.

"Kikiki." Momoi terkikik geli membayangkannya.

Berhubung hari ini hari minggu dan dengan susah payah serta sedikit pemaksaan, Momoi mengumpulkan para pemain tim inti basket di maji burger. Awalnya beberapa di antara mereka menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya. Terutama si Aomine Daiki. Cowok berkulit eksotis yang menjadi sahabat semenjak oroknya itu begitu susah diajak berkumpul bersama, tapi setelah diancam akan melaporkan majalah porno koleksi Aomine pada ibunya pun pada akhirnya Aomine mau juga, tuh.

Kini Momoi tengah berdiri di depan pintu Maji burger, menunggu sang target. Di dalam sudah ada Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Mereka tampak tidak mengobrol satu sama lain.

Dari yang Momoi lihat, Aomine terlihat tak memperdulikan eksistensi tiga temannya tersebut dan lebih memilih menatapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibalik kaca restoran itu.

Sedangkan Kise sedari tadi pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal biasanya cowok pirang itu yang paling berisik di antara yang lainnya.

Lalu Murasakibara yang pada dasarnya bodo amat dengan keadaan sekelilingnya dan lebih mementingkan beberapa snack di tangannya, saat ini lebih tak peduli lagi. Entahlah Momoi tidak bisa membedakan tingkah si cowok kelewatan tinggi itu saat ini dengan yang biasanya.

Lalu Midorima si cowok berkacamata itu pun sibuk dengan lucky item berupa gantungan kunci berbentuk hello kitty-nya.

Momoi menghela napas. Tinggal menunggu Kuroko dan Akashi yang belum hadir. Dalam hati Momoi berdoa semoga rencananya ini dapat mengembalikan kebersamaan mereka lagi.

"Momoi-_san_."

Momoi terlonjak kaget di tempatnya. Ia langsung berpaling ke sumber suara.

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_?! Ya ampun kau membuatku kaget saja. Dan sejak kapan kau ada di situ, sih?" tanya Momoi pada si target yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatnya. Ah, Momoi lupa kalau eksistensi Kuroko memang kadang tidak bisa dideteksi akan keberadaannya.

"Lima menit yang lalu aku sudah berada di sini, kok." Kuroko menjawab datar. Hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang asing buat Kuroko. Semua orang selalu saja terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Mungkin hanya Akashi satu-satunya orang yang selalu tahu dengan eksistensinya. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa eneg. Sebentar lagi orang itu akan dijumpainya.

Sejujurnya Kuroko tidak sudi berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, terutama si kapten merah itu. Kuroko sudah dibuat sakit hati, kecewa dan marah pada mereka. Tapi, karena tidak tega menolak keinginan Momoi, dengan terpaksa Kuroko mendatangi tempat ini.

"Tetsu-_kun,_ ini-" Momoi menyodorkan sebotol susu vanilla kesukaan Kuroko. Seulas senyuman mencurigakan tersungging di bibir si cewek pink itu, "-aku berikan khusus untukmu."

Mata Kuroko menyipit waswas. Meski begitu ia tetap menerima minuman itu. Kuroko mana mungkin menolak minuman kesukaannya ini. Terlebih dari Momoi yang sudah susah payah mengumpulkan mereka semua. Kuroko tentu harus menghargai perjuangan Momoi.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-_san_."

Momoi mengangguk kecil. Netranya masih lekat menatapi Kuroko. Seolah sedang menunggu Kuroko untuk segera meminum minuman itu.

Kuroko adalah seorang observan. Maka tatapan mencurigakan dari Momoi tak luput darinya. Karena itulah, Kuroko akan pura-pura meminumnya.

Ia membuka tutup botol itu dengan gerakan _slow mottion_. Sepasang manik _blue-_nya sesekali melirik Momoi yang masih menatapnya lekat. Secara perlahan-lahan yang sengaja Kuroko lakukan, bibir botol itu didekatkan dengan bibir kuroko.

Tatapan Momoi semakin memicing seperti tak sabar menunggu Kuroko meminumnya. Dalam hati, Kuroko terkekeh geli melihat tampang Momoi yang menurutnya lucu.

Kuroko akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir botol tanpa menyusup isinya. Wajah Momoi langsung cerah. Ia mengira Kuroko sudah meminum beberapa teguk.

Di saat bersamaan, sebuah mobil lamborgini datang dari persimpangan jalan dan berhenti di tempat parkir restoran tersebut.

Momoi dan Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian ke arah si mobil yang sudah dipastikan ada Akashi di dalamnya. Dan benar saja, selang satu menit berlalu, Akashi turun dari mobil itu lewat pintu penumpang dengan si sopir yang membukanya.

Cowok merah itu berbincang dengan si sopir terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Akashi-_kun_," sapa Momoi begitu Akashi berada tepat di depan mereka. Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai responsnya.

Tidak seperti Momoi yang menyapanya, Kuroko justru memalingkan wajahnya begitu tatapan mata Akashi tertuju padanya.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Momoi setelah melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum miris. Tapi, sebentar lagi hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Momoi mencuri pandang pada Kuroko. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi dengan efek minuman itu.

**...**

Keadaan begitu canggung dan berat di meja besar yang terdiri dari tujuh kursi itu. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

Momoi berdehem. Sedari tadi ia melirik-lirik Kuroko. Kok, efeknya belum muncul ya?

Mungkin sebentar lagi. Momoi berdiri dari kursinya. "Ano, lebih baik aku pesankan makanannya dulu ya, teman-teman. Kalian tunggulah di sini," katanya agak canggung.

"Momoi-_san_." Kuroko menahan lengan Momoi yang hendak berbalik. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," lanjut Kuroko datar.

Momoi yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana pun akhirnya mengiyakan saja.

Kuroko melirik mereka dari ujung matanya. Setelah memastikan ia benar-benar jauh darinya, Kuroko pun mulai menjalankan aksinya.

Kuroko tahu kalau minuman dari Momoi pasti ada apa-apanya. Tapi Kuroko percaya kalau minuman ini tidak beracun. Sabenarnya Kuroko penasaran mengenai sesuatu apakah yang ada dalam minuman ini.

Karena Kuroko tidak mau jadi korban, maka Kuroko memindahkan isi botol ini dalam salah satu gelas secara acak untuk mereka. Entah siapa yang mendapatkannya, Kuroko tidak peduli yang penting ia selamat.

Dan ternyata minuman itu mendarat dengan manis di depan tempat Akashi duduk. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasakan senang. Kuroko hanya bisa berdoa semoga minuman dari Momoi tidak sampai membuat si kapten merah itu _is deat_ di tempat.

"Jadi, apa tujuan lo sabenarnya, Satsuki?" Aomine Daiki yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini pun pada akhirnya membuka suara. Perhatian yang lain otomatis tertuju pada Aomine, lalu berpaling ke Momoi.

Seperti ketahuan tengah mencuri, Momoi yang sedari tadi fokus melirik-lirik Kuroko langsung terlonjok di tempat.

"Eh, apa? Ta-tadi kau bilang apa, Dai-_chan_?" tanyanya gelagapan.

Aomine mengernyit heran dengan tingkah sobatnya. "Lo kenapa, sih? Daritadi ngelirikin si Tetsu mulu."

"Ahaha, si-siapa yang melirik Tetsu-_kun_? A-aku tidak, kok." Momoi tertawa kaku. Sedangkan Kuroko yang tahu maksud dari tingkah Momoi pun hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

Pasti cewek itu tengah menanti sesuatu terjadi pada Kuroko. Padahal Kuroko sendiri juga sedang menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi yang saat ini sibuk mengunyah burgernya. Kuroko menanti si merah meminum minumannya.

"Lo aneh tau gak? Tapi, gue gak peduli, sih. Intinya, tujuan lo ngumpulin kita-kita gini mo apa?" ulang Aomine sambil mengorek-orek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

Momoi langsung ilfil dan menabok lengannya sambil berkata, "Dai-_chan_ jijik, ih!". Si cowok berkulit eksotis itu mengusap-usap lengannya yang berdenyut akibat tabokan Momoi, Aomine hanya bisa merengut dan menggerutu.

Lalu Momoi berdehem. Ia mulai menjelaskan. "Umm, jadi begini teman-teman. Sabenarnya tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian di sini itu untuk mempererat hubungan pertemanan kita. Yeah, kalian tahu sendirilah, semenjak kalian bertambah jago dalam bermain basket, kita jadi jarang berkumpul kembali. Tidakkah kalian sadari? Jadi, ayo kita perbaiki hubungan pertemanan kita. Terus terang saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman melihat kalian tidak akrab begini," jelas Momoi panjang lebar.

Yang lain langsung terdiam. Melirik satu sama lain, terkecuali si Murasakibara yang tetap berekspresi seperti orang mengantuk. Mulutnya tak berhenti bekerja menyemil _snack_-nya.

"Err." Kise akhirnya buka suara. "Aku menghargai usahamu itu Momoi_cchi_, tapi-" manik topaz Kise menatap satu persatu teman-temannya dengan tatapan skeptis. "-entahlah."

"Entahlah kenapa, Ki-_chan_? Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya 'kan? Kita hanya perlu sering bersama saja. Dengan begitu sedikit demi sedikit kita bisa akrab seperti dulu lagi." Momoi tak mau usahanya sia-sia. Lalu ia melirik lagi pada Kuroko. Ini kok efeknya gak muncuk-muncul ya? Jangan-jangan, Momoi ditipu oleh dukun gadungan itu?!

Grr! Momoi geregetan.

"Ehem!" Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada si kacamata yang barusan berdehem. "Kurasa ucapan Momoi ada benarnya, _nanodayo_. Sejujurnya aku juga tidak nyaman kita jadi seperti ini hanya karena kita menjadi lebih jago dalam bermain basket dan dengan mudah bertanding melawan tim yang selalu terlihat lemah dari kita, bukan berarti hubungan pertemanan kita menjadi putus begini. Selain itu-" Modorima memalingkan wajahnya pada si kapten merah yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. "-Akashi, bisakah kau atur ulang mengenai menu latihan? Salah satu dari kita tidak boleh ada yang bolos lagi, _nanodayo_."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melirik dengan kedua mata berbeda warnanya.

"Wah, Midorima_cchi_ tumbenan ngomong jujur-_ssu_," sahut Kise yang mulai kembali ke sifat aslinya. Melihat hal itu membuat Momoi dan Kuroko menjadi sumringah.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu, _nanodayo_." Midorima langsung gelagapan. Ia mendorong kacamatanya dengan gugup.

"Kalau begitu percuma saja." Aomine memberi pendapat yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Gue gak mau latihan lagi. Gue males kalau latihan tanding bareng dengan orang yang permainan basketnya tidak sebanding dengan gue," lanjutnya sambil membuang muka.

"Kau pikir kau sehebat apa sih, _nanodayo_?! Kalau begitu kau kan bisa lawan aku, Kise, Murasakibara atau Akashi yang selevel denganmu! Jangan hanya karena pelatih mengijinkanmu bolos latihan dan kau malah sesuka hatinya tidak pernah latihan lagi!" ucap Midorima ngegas. Ia memang paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin macam Aomine dan Murasakibara.

"Halah, ngomong apaan sih lo. Lo nggak tahu perasaan jadi orang yang selalu berusaha keras dan menang tapi lawannya selalu terlalu lemah. Dan lo pikir kita selevel gitu, hah? Lo kan cuma jago di _shooting_ doang! memangnya lo bisa ngelawan gue?! Yang benar saja?!" Aomine lebih ngegas lagi. Ia menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari duduknya. Saat itu suasana mulai menjadi panas.

"Dai-_chan_. Tenangkan dirimu." Momoi langsung memeluk lengan sobatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi, Aomine tidak peduli.

"Cih, sombong! Kau kan belum mencoba melawanku, _nanodayo_!" Midorima masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Midorima-_kun_," lirih Momoi mencoba menenangkannya juga. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Mine-_chin_ benar. Aku sendiri merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Asal kalian tahu, selama ini aku tidak pernah bermain serius. Meski begitu aku tetap menang. Padahal aku juga ingin bermain serius, tapi kalau lawannya terlalu lemah, aku jadi males juga buat main basket." Kini giliran Murasakibara yang berkomentar sambil memakan burgernya.

"Kata siapa kau selalu menang? Kau kan pernah dikalahkan Akashi, _nanodayo_! Jangan sombong juga kau!" Midorima berdiri dari duduknya menghadap Murasakibara dengan sorot mata penuh emosi. Rupanya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

Murasakibara menghentikkan kunyahannya dan balas menatapnya tajam. "Itu berbeda lagi! Aka-_chin_ atau kalian kan satu tim denganku. Yang kumaksud itu adalah pemain basket yang lainnya. Mereka itu terlalu lemah. Mau latihan atau turnamen pun sama saja!"

"Woi, woi, tenanglah kalian semua. Jangan bertengkar di sini." Kise yang tidak tahan melihat Momoi sudah bercucuran air mata pun ikutan melerai.

Sedangkan Kuroko tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran itu. Kuroko hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia tidak suka berada di situasi seperti ini.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh ikutan bolos latihan seperti Aomine, _nanodayo_!"

"Hee?! Terserah aku, dong! Mido-_chin_ itu kan hanya wakil kapten. Aka-_chin_ yang seorang kapten saja memperbolehkan aku bolos, tuh!"

"Kau!-"

"Hentikkan pertengkaran kalian!" perintah si kapten yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar. Mereka langsung terdiam.

Akashi menggenggam gelas minumannya. Diam-diam mata Kuroko langsung berkilat. Akashi yang tidak menyadarinya mulai menyeruput minumannya dengan nikmat. Satu tegukkan masuk melewati tenggorokannya. Lalu ia berkata, "Hargailah usaha Satsuki. Kita di sini bukan untuk bertengkar. Setidaknya kalau kalian ingin berdebat lakukan dengan tenang," nasehat sang kapten yang dengan ajaibnya langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

"Dan mengenai usulan Shintaro dengan berat hati aku katakan bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian untuk ikut latihan. Seperti yang sudah pernah kukatakan dan apa yang dikatakan Daiki memang benar. Percuma saja latihan. Kemampuan kita sudah berbeda dengan lainnya. Kita tidak bisa menyeimbangkan lagi. Lalu soal Satsuki, silakan saja kalian sering berkumpul bersama. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mempererat hubungan pertemanan. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa sering berkumpul begini, agenda kegiatanku banyak," lanjut Akashi dengan songongnya.

Tiba-tiba atmosfere disekitar mereka berubah menjadi hangat. Kuroko mengerjap. Apakah efek minuman itu dapat mengubah kepribadian seseorang? Tapi, Akashi masih terlihat seperti Akashi yang sekarang. Matanya bahkan masih belang. Tidak sehangat yang dulu. Lalu kenapa mendadak suasananya jadi agak aneh begini?

Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat Kuroko tak bisa berpaling dari sang kapten. Kebencian yang tiap kali muncul ketika melihat sang kapten, kini mulai sirna. Digantikan oleh perasaan kagum seperti yang dulu pernah dirasakannya.

Surai merah itu, mata rubi-_gold_ itu, dan wajah rupawan itu, kenapa Kuroko baru menyadari betapa Akashi begitu sempurna di matanya?

Akashi menarik ponselnya yang bergetar. Lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada di sini. Satu jam lagi aku harus mengikuti les biola. Aku perlu bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu."

Kuroko hendak mencegah kepergian Akashi, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Midorima yang sekarang tengah mencengkram lengan sang kapten.

Akashi tampak kebingungan. Sepasang alisnya bertaut menatap Midorima keheranan. "Shintaro, ada apa?"

Midorima memperbaiki letak frame kacamatanya yang pada dasarnya memang sudah benar dengan gugup sebelum berkata, "Ano, mau aku antarkan?"

"Ha?" Akashi melongo. Kuroko entah setengah sadar menatap kesal pada Midorima.

Namun, ternyata bukan hanya Kuroko saja yang menatapnya kesal, bahkan yang lainnya pun memasang semacam ekspresi ... cemburu?

"Tidak bisa-_ssu_! Akashi_cchi_ lebih baik pulang bersamaku saja. Kita kan searah. Kebetulan tadi aku dapet telepon dari manager untuk pemotretan siang ini-_ssu_!" Si pirang berdiri menghampiri Akashi dan mengambil lengan Akashi yang menganggur.

"Kau bohong, _nanodayo_! Daritadi kau tidak memegang ponsel, tuh. Jadi sejak kapan managermu menelpon?!" Midorima menarik Akashi sampai si merah terdorong dan menabrak dadanya.

"Ouch!" Akahi mengaduh. Hidungnya berasa berdenyut karena berbenturan dengan tulang dada Midorima.

Melihat itu, Murasakibara mengambil tubuh Akashi dalam sekali _raup_ ke dalam pelukannya. "Mido-_chin_, kau itu bagaimana sih! Aka-_chin_ jadi kesakitan begini."

"Maaf Akashi. Apa hidungmu baik-baik saja?" ucap Midorima merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu kalau tarikannya akan menyebabkan si merah membentur tubuhnya.

Akashi yang masih setengah shock dengan tingkah teman-temannya hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh hidungnya yang berdenyut.

"Teme! Kalau lo lagi kesal, jangan bawa-bawa Akashi sampai dia lo sakiti gitu, woi!" sahut Aomine mencengkram kerah Midorima.

Midorima yang tidak terima disalahkan pun langsung menepis tangan Aomine. "Aku tidak sengaja, nanodayo! Itu bukan salahku!"

"Eh, sudahlah kalian. Berhenti!" Momoi berdiri di antara Aomine dan Midorima untuk menghentikkan pertengkaran mereka. Cewek itu malu karena mereka semua sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung Maji burger.

"Mereka berisik-_ssu_. Ayo Akashi_cchi_. Lebih baik kita pulang sa -loh, mana Akashi_cchi_?" Kise celingukan mencari si rambut merah yang menghilang entah ke mana.

Murasakibara ikutan celingukan. Setahunya, tadi Akashi masih berada dalam pelukannya, kok tiba-tiba hilang sih?

"Nah loh? Tetsu-_kun_ juga tidak ada?"

**...**

Ketika mereka tengah sibuk berdebat, Kuroko dengan kemampuan _misdirection_-nya langsung membawa Akashi keluar dari Maji burger.

Akashi menghela napas. Ia melirik Kuroko dengan wajah datar, tapi tidak sedatar si _baby blue_. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengukir senyuman tipis. "Sama-sama, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Kuroko. Netra rubi-_gold-_nya melirik pintu restoran itu dari kejauhan. "Ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

Saat Akashi mengalihkan perhatian pada Kuroko, ternyata cowok yang lebih mungil darinya itu tengah memperhatikkannya dengan tatapan kagum. Kaguuum?

Salah satu alis merah Akashi berkedut kesal. Sepertinya yang bertingkah aneh bukan hanya Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara maupun Aomine. Rupanya Kuroko juga tampak aneh. Padahal seingat Akashi, saat mereka bersitatap di depan maji burger tadi saja, Kuroko tampak enggan menatapnya.

Bukan hanya saat di depan Maji burger sih. Tepatnya semenjak tim inti terpecah belah, Kuroko memang sudah tidak sudi untuk menatapnya lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang mendadak jadi begini? Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Apa yang sabenarnya terjadi?

"Err, Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi untuk menyadarkan si _baby blue_ agar tidak menatapnya begitu. Karena Akashi merasa risi dan mulai bergidik.

Sumpah, tatapan kagum Kuroko berasa _horror_ di mata Akashi. Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasanya Kuroko pasang. Jadi ketika Kuroko menatapnya begitu, membuatnya menjadi terkesan _creepy._

"Iya, Akashi-_kun_."

"Eum, sebaiknya sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku, oke? Aku pergi ya. Bye!" Akashi langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko sambil berlari. Mengabaikan si cowok babyface itu yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

**...**

Rupanya keanehannya bukan berhenti di situ saja. Ketika Akashi memasuki mension rumahnya, beberapa _buttler_ langsung menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Memang setiap hari mereka begitu, sih. Dan itu kan memang sudah tugas mereka. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Para _buttler_ itu sampai saling berebut untuk meminta perhatiannya.

Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan ayahnya yang biasanya tidak peduli terhadap kehadirannya pun hari itu merupakan pertama kalinya Akashi melihat senyuman serta perhatian sang ayah.

Akashi sempat dibuat tertegun. Ayahnya tersenyum setelah dua belas tahun dia hidup. Saking tidak percayanya, Akashi menampar wajahnya sendiri. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa tamparannya begitu terasa berdenyut? Berarti ini nyata.

Fenomena langka seperti ini tentu saja tidak akan Akashi sia-siakan. Melupakan keanehan orang-orang disekitarnya barusan, Akashi memilih untuk menikmati moment-moment langka bersama sang ayah.

"Tou-_san_, aku senang akhirnya Tou-_san_ mau memperhatikanku seperti ini," ucap Akashi malam itu setelah mereka makan malam bersama. Sekarang anak dan ayah itu tengah bermain shogi bersama.

Akashi Masaomi, tersenyum teduh sembari mengacak rambut merah sang anak. "Apapun untukmu, Nak."

Akibat luapan bahagia yang tak terdefinisikan menyebabkan mata belangnya berubah seperti dulu lagi menjadi sepasang iris rubi yang mempesona. Kepribadian asli Akashi pun mulai bangkit kembali.

Pipinya bersemu merah mendapati perlakuan sang ayah. Ia tak bisa menahan seulas senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

.

.

.

**Tbc di sini coooy! :'D**


	2. Galau deh!

Malam ini Kuroko tak bisa tidur. Ia telah mencoba berbagai cara agar matanya dapat terpejam, namun selalu gagal.

Ini semua berkat kejadian di Maji burger itu. Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa perasaan marah, kecewa dan kesalnya pada si kapten itu bisa menghilang begitu saja? Kenapa setelah itu wajah sang kapten terus menggentayangi pikirannya hingga saat ini? Kuroko tidak mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan inilah efek dari minuman yang diberikan Momoi?

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mencerna baik-baik. Jadi, apa tujuan Momoi memberikan minuman itu padanya?

Jika, minuman itu tidak diminum Akashi, apakah yang lainnya bakal memperhatikannya seperti yang terjadi pada sang kapten?

Entah Kuroko harus bersyukur atau menyesal telah memberikan minuman itu pada Akashi.

**...**

**AkaKuroAkaKuroAkaKuro**

**...**

Kuroko perlu informasi lebih detil. Maka keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat teng berbunyi, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kelas Momoi. Yang tentu saja disambut kelewatan senang oleh gadis pink itu.

"Tetsu-_kun,_" panggil Momoi dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kuroko hanya merespons datar. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengutarakan kedatangannya menemui Momoi. Kuroko menjelaskan dari ketika Momoi memberikan minuman itu padanya tapi gagal, karena Kuroko sudah curiga. Lalu Kuroko tak lupa menceritakan bahwa pada akhirnya minuman itu di teguk oleh Akashi. Si gadis pink itu sempat dibuat terdiam dan gugup karena ketahuan merencanakan sesuatu pada Kuroko serta kaget setelah diberi tahu bahwa Akashilah yang meminumnya.

Pantas saja kemarin teman-temannya bersikap aneh terhadap Akashi. Momoi sendiri pun juga sempat merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri saat menatap Akashi. Saat itu Akashi terlihat sangat berkilau dan 'uwah' sekali di matanya. Untungnya Momoi masih dapat mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tergoda mendekati Akashi dan memberinya perhatian lebih macam yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu-_kun_. Tujuanku memberikan minuman itu padamu agar kau kembali ke klub basket dan tidak dicueki lagi oleh mereka serta kalian bisa akrab seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau minuman itu malah berakhir di tangan Akashi-_kun_."

Kuroko menggeleng kecil, "Ini bukan salahmu, Momoi-_san_. Terima kasih sudah mau berusaha agar aku dan mereka bisa akrab lagi. Tapi, kalau aku boleh memberi saran, lebih baik Momoi-san jangan menggunakan cara seperti itu. Lagipula, menyatukan kami lagi itu kurasa sangat _impossible_ sekali."

Mengingat wajah teman-teman basketnya saja, Kuroko sudah eneg. Apalagi kalau bertemu. Kemarin saja, Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman sekali berada di dekat mereka. Soalnya Kuroko sudah sakit hati dengan sikap mereka yang suka mempermainkan tim lawan. Tapi anehnya, semenjak Akashi meminum minuman itu, Kuroko tidak bisa membenci Akashi lagi. Tampaknya minuman dari Momoi benar-benar mempengaruhi yang lainnya begitu juga dirinya.

"Kurasa Momoi-_san _harus mengembalikan sesuatu dalam Akashi-_Kun_ sehingga orang-orang tidak terpengaruh untuk tergoda padanya. Karena aku harusnya tetap tidak suka padanya," lanjutnya.

"Ja-jadi, Tetsu-_kun_ benar-benar gak mau lagi masuk klub basket, nih?" Si gadis pink menunduk sedih. Dalam hati ia tidak mau menyetujui ucapan Kuroko barusan. Momoi ingin mereka kembali akrab lagi. Momoi tak suka jika pertemanan mereka terpecah belah begini hanya karena mereka semakin hebat dalam permainan basket.

"Maaf, Momoi-_san_. Aku tetap tidak akan masuk ke ... -Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko menghentikkan ucapannya kala netranya menangkap sosok bersurai merah yang berjalan dari persimpangan koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Wajah si merah itu tampak begitu cerah dan ceria. Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Auranya pun tak sedingin biasanya. Yang ini lebih hangat sama seperti dulu. Bahkan secara imajiner terdapat efek bling-bling plus guguran bunga-bungaan di sekitar si kapten basket itu. Kuroko melongo.

Momoi mengikuti arah pandang Kuroko. Dan saat itu juga, Momoi merasa pipinya menghangat begitu mendapati senyum Akashi.

'Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum?!' Momoi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya barang kali ia salah lihat. Tapi, tidak! Momoi jelas melihat perubahan dalam diri sang kapten. Akashi seperti kembali ke kepribadiannya yang dulu. Apa ini efek dari minuman itu juga? Tapi seingat Momoi, dukun itu bilang hanya akan membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi disayang oleh yang lainnya. Bukan mengubah kepribadian seperti ini 'kan?

"Oh, hai. Selamat pagi, Kuroko, Momoi," sapa Akashi dengan senyuman pemikat hati yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya semenjak tadi. Hari ini Akashi sedang bahagia dikarenakan Ayahnya mau mengantarnya berangkat sekolah. Padahal biasanya Akashi hanya diantar oleh sopir pribadi. Dan sang ayah bilang mulai saat ini, beliau yang akan mengantar jemputkan dirinya. Tentu saja itu membuat Akashi senangnya luar biasa.

"Pa-pagi," jawab Kuroko agak terpana. Kebahagiaan Akashi seolah menular padanya. Kuroko menarik kata-katanya mengenai kebenciannya terhadap Akashi. Sekarang Kuroko senang melihat Akashi benar-benar kembali menjadi Akashi yang dulu. Lihat saja matanya yang kini sudah tidak belang lagi. Akashi juga tidak memanggil nama kecilnya. Serta jangan lupakan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat Kuroko sukai dan begitu dirindukan.

Kedua tangan Kuroko mengepal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada keinginan untuk menerjang sang kapten dalam dekapannya saat ini juga. Namun Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ini pasti salah satu efek dari minuman Momoi. Kalau begitu Kuroko harus tidak terpengaruh. Kuroko harus kuat iman.

Akashi pergi melanjutkan langkah ke kelasnya bersama beberapa gadis yang dengan ajaibnya menjadi fans dadakan -Kuroko sempat dibuat kesal dengan pemandangan itu. Namun, Kuroko cepat-cepat menggeleng. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada Momoi untuk bertanya serius mengenai solusi dari permasalahan ini.

"Jadi, Momoi-_san_. Katakan padaku bagaimana cara mengembalikan Akashi-_kun_?"

Momoi yang semenjak kepergian Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya berdadah-dadah ria meski yang di dadah-dadahi telah menghilang dibalik kumpulan para gadis.

"Momoi-_san_!" Kuroko menaikkan satu oktav suaranya yang sukses membuat Momoi langsung tersadar.

"Eh, oh, tadi kau bilang apa, Tetsu-_kun_? hehe."

Kuroko terdiam dengan wajah datar andalan. Lalu mengulang pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana cara mengembalikan Akashi-_kun_, Momoi-_san_?"

"Oh itu." Momoi nyengir untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ikutan terdiam, tapi dengan campuran shock di dalamnya begitu mengingat cara menghilangkan efek minuman itu. Mendadak sebuah memory tentang kata-kata si dukun kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Begini _flashback_-nya ...

**...**

_" ... Jadi ini minuman dapat membuat seseorang yang biasanya tak peduli menjadi peduli dan yang benci menjadi tak benci, ya?" konfir Momoi seusai penjelasan sang dukun berjenggot putih._

_Dukun itu mengangguk. "Ho'oh, neng."_

_"Oh oke, oke. Terima kasih ya kakek dukun. Tapi, _btw_, ini minuman berefek sampai kapan?"_

_Si dukun aki-aki itu mengelus-elus jenggot putihnya. Dengan wajah super kalem, ia menjawab, "Bisa jadi selamanya. Namun, efek itu akan menghilang jika si pemberi minuman harus melakukan 'anu' dengan si penerimanya." Aki-aki itu menyatukan lalu melepaskan kelima jari tangan kanan dengan kelima jari tangan kirinya sampai beberapa kali._

_Otak Momoi me-_loading_ hingga satu menit berlalu untuk mengetahui maksud si aki-aki barusan. Wajahnya langsung merona begitu ia membayangkan akan melakukan 'anu' dengan si doi ketika suatu hari nanti Momoi ingin menghilangkan efeknya, berhubung Momoi yang akan menjadi pemberi minuman itu pada Kuroko nanti._

**_..._**

Sayang sungguh disayang, pada kenyataannya Kuroko yang menjadi pemberi dan Akashi yang berperan menjadi penerimanya. Itu artinya, jika ingin menghilangkan efek minuman itu, Kuroko harus melakukan 'itu' dengan Akashi.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasanya dipasang Kuroko langsung hancur menjadi shock yang lebih shock dari ekspresi Momoi begitu mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Ya-yang benar saja, Momoi-_san_?!" ucap Kuroko membajaj, maksudnya bergetar gitu. :'D

Momoi menunduk suram. Setengah hatinya tidak terima jika Kuroko pada akhirnya akan melakukannya dengan si kapten basket. Momoi tidak menyangka kalau rencananya bakal menjadi seperti ini. "Ma-maaf, Tetsu-_kun._"

**...**

Dua hari berlalu dan selama itu pula, Kuroko berusaha menjaga jarak dengan si merah Akashi. Ini sangat berbahaya buatnya. Kuroko menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkagum-kagum pada Akashi saat berada di dekatnya. Maka dengan cara inilah Kuroko menanganinya. Ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Akashi supaya rasa kagumnya tidak muncul.

Jika yang lain tidak menyadari tingkah Kuroko, maka berbeda dengan Akashi. Si kapten basket itu menyernyit bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Kuroko akhir-akhir ini.

Sabenarnya bukan hanya Kuroko saja yang bertingkah aneh, sih. Babu-babunya, eh, maksudnya teman-teman basketnya yang lain juga demikian. Mereka jadi sering caper alias cari perhatian padanya. Akashi sih tidak peduli. Yang penting mereka tetap mengikuti semua perintahnya maka itu tidak masalah. Meski pada awalnya Akashi merasa risi diperhatikan dengan berlebihan oleh teman-temannya, tapi pada akhirnya Akashi menikmati saja.

Terkadang Akashi akan memanfaatkan mereka untuk hal-hal kecil seperti menyuruh mereka mengambilkan minuman, memijiti kakinya, dan lain-lain dengan tanpa bantahan. Mereka bahkan terlihat tak keberatan diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Akashi. Akashi senang. Ia merasakan hidup seperti seorang raja yang dimanja oleh para budak-budaknya. Ah, hidup itu indaaah.

Tapi, dari pengamatan Akashi, Kuroko menjadi lebih aneh dari yang lainnya. Mungkin dia satu-satunya yang tidak mau mendekatinya. Apa cowok baby blue itu kembali benci padanya? Namun anehnya, saat tidak sengaja berhadapan langsung dengannya, Kuroko tampak senang-senang saja.

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Bukan urusannya juga. Namun, kenapa ada perasaan gak nyaman ya? Rasanya ada yang tidak lengkap tanpa si pemain bayangan itu. Uwah, perasaan apakah ini?

:D:D:D

Lama kelamaan, orang-orang di sekeliling Akashi semakin bertingkah berlebihan. Kuroko yang melihat dari kejauhan merasa terusik.

Contoh salah satunya, saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kuroko berniat membeli makanan di kantin sendirian. Tapi, sialnya, Kuroko harus membatalkan niatannya ketika melihat penampakan berupa kerumunan siswa siswi yang didominasi oleh para cewek tengah bergerombol menyesakkan seisi kantin.

Awalnya Kuroko bingung. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai kantin begitu ramai?

Pertanyaan itu langsung terjawab oleh beberapa cewek yang meneriaki nama si kapten basket. Saat itu juga Kuroko langsung balik badan.

Selain itu ada pula kejadian yang membuat Kuroko ingin meninju seseorang.

Kejadiannya saat ia berangkat sekolah. Kuroko tidak sengaja melihat mobil Akashi yang berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Kuroko langsung menghentikkan langkahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik sambil menunggu kepergian si merah dari sana.

Namun, saat itu juga, sepasang manik biru bulat milik Kuroko membola begitu melihat seseorang yang turun dari pintu kemudi mobil sedang menepuk-nepuk kepala Akashi dengan wajah macam om-om pedo. Lalu Akashi membalasnya dengan mengukir seulas senyuman paling bahagia di sepasang bibirnya.

Ada perasaan tidak suka melihat pemandangan menyesakkkan itu. Entah kenapa perasaan marah, iri dan cemburu begitu membuncah dalam diri Kuroko. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berupa, siapa om-om itu? Apa om-om itu supir Akashi? Kok seorang supir sampai segitunya memperlakukan si majikan? Kenapa Akashi begitu bahagia pada orang yang Kuroko anggap supir itu? Kenapa Akashi tidak protes diperlakukan begitu oleh seorang supir? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang disenyumi? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa woi!

Nah loh, kok, Kuroko bisa mikir begitu?

Kuroko membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali pada tiang listrik begitu sadar dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Padahal Kuroko sudah jaga jarak dengan Akashi, tapi kenapa dia masih terpengaruh efek minuman itu, sih?!

Kuroko tidak tahu saja kalau itu bapaknya Akashi.

**...**

Harinya yang suram menjadi lebih suram. Kuroko jadi gegana alias gelisah, galau dan merana.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rencana Momoi untuk membuat teman basketnya akrab lagi memang sudah setengah terwujud sih. Buktinya Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Midorima jadi sering bersama. Tapi kalau lagi ada Akashi, doang. Dan mereka seperti caper gitu dengan Akashi. Sedangkan yang dicaperi malah memanfaatkan mereka untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Tidakkah Akashi sadar kalau Kuroko tidak suka ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan Akashi?

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa Kuroko mikir begini lagi?!

Wah, gawat nih. Efek minuman itu benar-benar _warbyazah_. Saking _warbyazah-_nya, Kuroko sampai jadi begini.

Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kuroko harus menghentikkan kegilaan ini. Tapi, tapi, tapi ... masa iya, Kuroko harus melakukan 'itu' dengan Akashi, sih?!

Kulit putih pucat Kuroko semakin memucat begitu membayangkan jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada Akashi.

"Momoi-_san_, sabenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Akashi-_kun_ diperhatikan sampai segitunya oleh banyak orang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi terkesan cemburu pada orang-orang yang menempeli Akashi. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti ini. Aku ingin seperti dulu saja. Tidakkah ada cara lain untuk menghilangkan efek itu?" ucap Kuroko mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya dengan curhat pada si gadis pink.

Akashi memang sudah berkepribadian seperti dulu lagi seperti yang Kuroko harapkan sebelum semua ini terjadi. Namun kalau jadinya malah membuat Kuroko galau begini, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Akashi menjadi Akashi bermata belang saja. Meski Kuroko tidak suka Akashi yang itu, tapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan aneh ini lagi.

Dahi Momoi mengerut dalam. Cewek itu tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. "Entahlah, Tetsu-_kun_. Mbah dukun itu bilang cuman begitu caranya."

Kuroko terdiam lama. Lalu ia mengacak-acak surai birunya yang lembut dan tersisir rapi menjadi berantakan. Kuroko mulai frustasi. Sepertinya hanya itu saja solusinya.

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikatakannya lagi pada Momoi, Kuroko berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

Momoi memandang punggung si pemain bayangan yang tampak lesu itu. Ia jadi semakin tidak tega. Momoi harus menbatu Tetsu-_kun_-nya. Walau bagaimana pun ini kan ulahnya. Mungkin Momoi perlu datang ke mbah dukun itu lagiuntuk mencari solusi lainnya.

**...**

**Tbc**

**Chap dua segini dulu ya coy!**

**Btw, makasih buat yg udah baca di chap sebelumnya loh ya. Ane seneng pake banget kalo ada yg nge-review, ehehe #peluk cium**


	3. End?

**An: Baru nyadar, di chap dua ambigu banget basanya, njir... wkwkwk. Tapi percayalah ini fic ratingnya masih aman, meski agak menjurus ke sana sih ya, bwahaha #Digebug**

**Yeah, walaupun ane udah legal bikin yg begituan tapi hati ane masih suciih-,-' #digebug lagi..**

**Au ah, ini chap akhir nih. Kalo ada typo mon maklum yak, ane ngetiknya ngebut soalnyee.**

**'kay, slamat membacaah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Kuroko berasa panas dingin. Tangannya bergetar ketika mencengkram kenop pintu, lalu menguncinya. Saat si cowok mungil itu balik badan, netranya mendapati sosok Akashi yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Kenapa harus dikunci segala?"

"Su-supaya tidak ada yang li-lihat," lirih Kuroko membuang muka. Di kamar kostannya ini mereka hanya berdua. Membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan membuat wajahnya memanas. Padahal seharian ini Kuroko sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk mematahkan efek minuman itu, namun kenapa saat akan melakukannya begini ia jadi merasa segugup ini ya? Rasanya seperti pasangan pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertama mereka saja.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Supaya tidak ada yang lihat?" beonya mengikuti ucapan Kuroko barusan. Otaknya yang encer mendadak macet. Akashi tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud si cowok imut itu. Seingatnya, Kuroko bilang Kuroko mau Akashi mengajari materi pelajaran yang belum Kuroko pahami. Kok pake acara mengunci pintu segala, sih? "Memangnya kenapa kalau ada yang lihat? Kita kan cuma mau belajar, 'kan?"

Melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko yang tampak gelisah begitu membuat keheranan Akashi mengganda. Ia mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Kuroko mengajaknya ke mari bukan untuk belajar lagi. Jangan-jangan si cowok unyu-unyu itu mau merencanakan sesuatu padanya, mengingat tingkahnya yang suka menghindar akhir-akhir ini.

Kuroko meremas-remas ujung kemejanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hati berseru untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. Rencananya tidak boleh gatot alias gagal total sampai di sini. Kuroko kan sudah melakukannya sejauh ini. Ia sudah berhasil mengelabuhi Akashi untuk mendatangi kostannya. Dan ini adalah bagian klimaksnya. Kuroko tidak boleh menunda-nundanya lagi. Ia tak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kuroko sudah siap menanggung semua risiko yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko setelah berhasil menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia memulai dengan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. "Apa kau tidak curiga dengan sikap orang-orang disekitarmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Mata Akashi memicing. Sedikit demi sedikit, Akashi mulai paham dengan tujuan Kuroko membawanya ke mari. "Oh, jadi kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kuroko? Kalau begitu, coba jelaskan!"

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Akashi. Ia tidak boleh terjerat oleh efek minuman itu lagi. Kuroko baru tahu cara untuk tidak terkena efek minuman itu. Yaitu dengan cara tidak menatap wajah Akashi.

"Iya aku tahu." Kuroko menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya sampai beberapa kali hingga ia merasa tenang. Lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi begini, Akashi-_kun_ ..." Kuroko pada akhirnya menjelaskan panjang lebar dari asal mula Momoi memberikan minuman itu padanya sampai minuman itu malah berakhir di tangan Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu. Meski terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun Akashi mempercayai apa kata Kuroko begitu saja. "Oh, sekarang aku mulai paham dengan keanehan sikap mereka terhadapku."

Berarti semua perhatian yang diberikan ayahnya juga karena efek minuman itu donk. Berati ayahnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang diperlakukannya pada Akashi donk. Berarti perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan ayahnya akhir-akhir ini bukan murni keinginan ayahnya donk. Entah kenapa Akashi merasa hatinya seperti dicubit. Tetiba ia merasa sedih.

Lalu Akashi menatap Kuroko yang terdiam tak mau memandangnya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sampai pada akhirnya Akashi berdehem. "Efek minuman itu sampai kapan batas waktunya?" tanyanya.

"Umm, kata Momoi-_san_ yang didapat dari penjelasan dukun itu bilang bisa selamanya."

Kesedihan yang sempat Akashi rasakan mulai sirna. Bagus itu! kalau efeknya bisa selamanya, berarti ayahnya akan tetap menyayanginya.

Akashi bersyukur. Karena semenjak ia masih pinyik, Akashi sangat menantikan sang ayah memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada anaknya seperti saat ini. Makanya Akashi tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ke-_OOC-_an sang ayah padanya. Meski itu bukan murni keinginan ayahnya setidaknya harapan Akashi sudah terwujud. "Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Kuroko. Lebih baik aku pulang sa-"

"... menghilangkan efeknya," gumam Kuroko memotong ucapannya sambil menunduk.

"Hah?" Alashi mengernyit. Ia tak mendengar sepenuhnya apa yang Kuroko katakan barusan. "Kau bilang apa, Kuroko?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan efek minuman itu." Kuroko mengulang perkataannya sekali lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas.

"Loh, memangnya bisa?" tanya Akashi agak tidak rela.

"Iya." Kuroko masih menunduk.

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan cara 'itu'." Jawab Kuroko singkat, pendek, dan tidak jelas.

"Itu?" Tentu saja Akashi bingung. Dan semakin bingung ketika melihat sebagian wajah Kuroko malah memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. Lah, kenapa tuh Kuroko? Akashi kan jadi gemas sendiri ingin menerkamnya saja. Eh, apa barusan dia bilang?

Akashi menampol kepalanya sendiri. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya barusan?

Akashi berdehem lagi. "Apa pun itu, Kuroko. Kurasa tidak perlu kau lakukan. Aku tidak masalah dengan minuman aneh yang barusan kau jelaskan. Lagipula aku malah senang dengan meminum minuman itu sehingga memberi efek begini padaku," kata Akashi terdengar sumringah.

Berkebandingan terbalik dengan Kuroko yang merasa tidak suka mengenai efek minuman tersebut. "Tidak! Aku akan tetap melakukannya!"

Melihat reaksi Kuroko, Akashi jadi merasa heran. Kok, Kuroko jadi keras kepala gini ya? Padahalkan yang mengalaminya Akashi, bukan Kuroko. "Kenapa kau ngotot begitu, Kuroko?"

"Karena aku tidak suka!"

"Tidak suka?" Akashi semakin keheranan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kuroko saat ini.

"Iya! Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka Akashi-kun jadi perhatian oleh orang-orang selain aku! Eh-" Kuroko tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Kuroko yakin ucapannya barusan bukan karena efek minuman itu, karena Kuroko sedang tidak menatap Akashi. Saat itu juga Kuroko baru sadar kalai dirinya memang sudah jatuh akan pesona Akashi.

Sepasang manik Akashi mengecil. Akashi tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kuroko seperti secara tidak langsing mengatakan kalau Kuroko jeles padanya. "Kuroko ... barusan itu, apa kau cemburu?"

Pada akhirnya Kuroko mulai jujur dengan perasaannya. Saat itu Akashi mulai dilema. Sabenarnya semenjak dulu Akashi pun memiliki perasaan pada Kuroko, tapi Akashi selalu berusaha menepisnya. Akashi pikir Kuroko itu straight, terlebih setelah ia berubah, Kuroko malah menjauhinya. Makanya Akashi melupakan perasaannya itu. Tapi sekarang ia tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Akashi bingung. Haruskan ia memilih menyetujui Kuroko untuk menghilangkan efek minuman itu atau tidak perlu karena Akashi begitu menikmati efek minuman tersebut yang dapat mengubah kepribadian sang ayah.

Dan Akashi pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Kuroko. Satu, karena si _baby blue _entah kesambet apa tetiba keuh-keuh ingin melakukannya dengannya. Kedua, ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan Kuroko dan ekspresi langka itu. Walhasil, Akashi pun mau-mau saja, deh.

**...**

Momoi mengayunkan kedua tungkai kakinya cepat. Cewek itu sedang dikejar waktu. Saat sebelum mendatangi tempat si dukun, Kuroko memang sudah mengatakan akan mematahkan mantra dalam minuman itu padanya lewat e-mail hari ini juga.

Momoi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini semua gara-gara Momoi yang tidak paham maksud si aki-aki itu, membuat Kuroko jadi ikutan salah paham juga, deh. Momoi kira yang dimaksud kakek dukun mengenai 'anu' itu adalah melakukan ena-ena gitu. Ternyata oh ternyata, yang dimaksud 'anu' oleh kakek itu ialah kissu-kissu alias hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir doank atau gampangnya berciuman. Sekali lagi, Momoi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Cewek itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kuroko belum melakukannya dengan Akashi.

Napasnya memburu begitu ia sampai di depan pintu kosan tempat Kuroko tinggal.

Saat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu, seseorang telah membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Akashi-_kun_?!" Sepasang manik Momoi membola. Terlebih ketika melihat keadaan Akashi yang tampak berantakan.

"Momoi?!" Akashi pun tampak kaget melihat kehadiran Momoi di depannya. Ia buru-buru merapikan pakaiannya dan menyisir rambut merahnya yang agak berantakan dengan jari-jari tangan. Kemudian mengukir senyuman andalannya.

"Mau menemui Kuroko?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada biasa saja seolah kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"A-"

"Akashi-_kun_, hati-hati di jalan ya." Belum sempat Momoi membalas pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko sudah nongol membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi.

Momoi terpekik melihat Kuroko hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana pendek. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan beberapa tanda gigitan yang menyembul dari balik leher kemeja Kuroko. "Te-Tetsu-_kun_, kau ...?"

Barulah Kuroko menyadari eksistensi Momoi di sana. "Oh, ada Momoi-_san_. Hallo."

Momoi sukses menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia sampai tak bisa berkomentar. Momoi sadar ia sudah terlambat memberitahukannya pada Kuroko.

"Iya, kau juga yang baik-baik saja ya. Jangan lupa setelah ini kau harus mandi dan membersihkan semua kekacauan dalam kamarmu itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru soalnya," jawab Akashi pada Kuroko. Menghiraukan sepenuhnya dengan adanya Momoi di sana.

Kuroko pun tidak mempedulikan dengan reaksi si cewek pink itu, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada si merah Akashi. "Iya Akashi-_kun_."

Senyuman Akashi melebar. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai biru muda Kuroko yang terasa lembut. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang ya. Bye bye~"

Besoknya keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Bedanya, meski Kuroko tetap tidak mau kembali ke klub basket, hubungannya dengan Akashi mulai membaik.

.

.

.

**End**

**Njir, endingnya maksa banget, nih. Mana banyak typo dan plot hole bertebaran di mana-mana lagi-,-'**

**Mon maaf kalo endingnya jadi gini yah. Ahaha. Pankapan bkal diperbaiki**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk pembaca yang udah fav, foll dan review story abal-abalan ini~ #ketcupketcupketcup**


End file.
